more than half
by shvf13
Summary: a girl is found that is 75% god and is daughter of a virgin goddess.rated t because im paranoid
1. Chapter 1

Stephanie's POV:

I was sleeping in my cozy little hammock when I woke to a twig snapping. I got up and grabbed my bow and arrows and looked down on the trespassers; a boy with black hair and a girl with blond hair. I quietly jumped from tree to tree following them, through my dense forest.

Percy's POV:

Annabeth and I got lost in some woods Grover told us to go in to. He said he smelt a half-blood but couldn't find them, the smell always lead to some animal.

"Percy? Do you have any idea where we are or where Grover is?" She asked

"No, but we have to find this half-blood Grover said it was important." All of a sudden a girl, about 14, jumped down from the tree in front of us. She wore a black tee-shirt, grey jeans, and black converse. She was holding a bow with two arrows notched, each pointed at Annabeth and me.

"What do you think you're doing here?" the mysterious girl asked

"We…uhh…got lost." I said. "What are you doing here?"

Stephanie's POV:

"None of your business" I said. Who were these people? I didn't mean to show my self I just missed the branch. Luckily I landed on my feet and was armed. I noticed the boy was taking out a pen and the girl was taking out a knife. The boy suddenly uncapped the pen and a sword appeared. He ran at me. I shot at the girl who was now taking out a Yankees cap. I hit her pant leg, but not her leg. She was trapped to the tree behind her. I blocked the boy's sword with my bow, not a good idea. It broke. I ran down the hill behind me while turning in to a panther. I can turn into different types of animals, I don't know why but I can. Once I was fully turned, which was in about a millisecond, I tuned around and attacked the kid. He was standing there in shock. I tried to scratch and bite him but I couldn't penetrate his skin. I stopped and changed back. He was unconscious. I turned into a wolf and carried him back up the hill. The girl saw me and stopped trying to escape. I changed back and pulled the arrow out of the tree so she wasn't trapped any more.

"H-how'd you do that?" She stammered

"I don't know, I just can. Now tell me the real reason why you're here." I said

"To find you, I think." A boy came out of the bushes sniffing the air.

"Grover?" she said

"Annabeth, you found her! What's up with Percy?" He asked

"She knocked him unconscious."

"Oh, how she doesn't know anything yet does her?"

"Know what? I'm still here you know." I said angrily. They came to get me? Why? Did I break the law or something?

"We can't tell you here." The one called Grover said

"The more you know the more danger you're in." Annabeth said "Have you seen any thing strange in this woods that you can't explain?"

"Umm…besides you people…some multi-headed monsters, a medusa type thingy, dozens of huge rabid dogs, freaky cheerleaders that had one donkey and one metal leg, and a group of girls wearing silver dresses…except the leader who wore a Green Day tee-shirt and a silver tiara thingy…" I listed. "They said their 'mother' wanted to ask me to join them…" I continued until I realized they were looking at me funny.

"The Hunters were told to ask for you specifically?" Annabeth said uneasily as she looked at Grover who now was trying to wake up Percy.

"Whoa…hey G-Man your back…what happened?" He said once he woke up.

"Uhh…she knocked you out. Can you call some pegasus to get us out of here?"

"Sure…" Percy said getting up

"Pegasus? Like flying horses? You don't have to get me one I'll fly myself…" I said why get a flying horse when you can fly yourself.

"Umm…ok, but it's a long flight to New York from here." He replied

"Wait, New York, New York? I'm not going there."

"Why?" Grover asked

"It's polluted and filthy, covered with litter. I'm not going."

"Please, you have to once we get there we'll tell you what's happening." Annabeth begged

"Fine, I will but only for information." I gave in. The three Pegasus arrived in a clearing I found. I turned in to a falcon and took off. We flew for two hours strait.


	2. Chapter 2

"We're here!" I heard Grover yell over the wind. I when in to a 90° dive and landed gracefully on a tree. I changed back and walked over to where the others were dismounting.

"Hey, where are we?" I asked them

"Camp half-blood." A voice said from behind me. I turned around to see a centaur.

"Hello, I'm Chiron director of activities at this camp." He reached down to shake my hand, I took it.

"I'm Stephanie; will you tell me what's going on?" I asked

"Of course…"

One informational video later

"So the Greek gods are real…along with all the monsters." I said. I believed them easily, I fought and hunted most of the monsters.

"Yes, they are if you could excuse me but I have an archery class to teach Clarisse here will show you around camp." He galloped away to show a girl with stringy brown hair and a grimace on her face. She surprised me with an evil grin.

"Hi, I'm Clarisse daughter of the greatest god Ares." She held out her hand for me to take, foolishly I took it. She squeezed my hand so hard it almost broke. I squeezed back harder than her. She crumpled and we released.

"You are so dead!" She threatened. Suddenly she had a spear, jeeze did everyone have a hidden weapon here? She lunged at me; I dodged her easily as I turned in to a wolf. I attacked her with full force. I bit her spear in half and pinned her to the ground. She tried punching and kicking me but her arms and legs were trapped under my paws. She growled at me with the same ferocity that I growled at her with. I changed form again in to a wild cat. I dug my claws in to her skin, she screamed. Suddenly I was lifted off her by my neck. I saw my attacker was Percy with one of those poles animal control uses the remove dangerous animals from somewhere. I changed back to my demigod form and got my self out. He grabbed my arms before I could return to attacking Clarisse.

"I'm sorry I would have loved to see you beat up Clarisse but you can only do that in the arena." He said apologetically

"She started it, she attacked me first." I said calmly. A group of campers crowded around to see what was going on. Clarisse got up and started acting all tough like she beat me up.

"Ha, you are going to be the worst fighter I've ever seen almost as bad as Percy." She mocked. I was getting mad; I saw Percy was getting mad too. Until he noticed me then he just smiled.

"I wouldn't say that Clarisse…Stephanie might just escape." He said as he released me.

"Yeah, sure like this shrimp could hurt me." She was getting me very mad. "Oh no, the new wimp's going to hurt me!" She taunted. Everyone laughed at that. That's it I'm shutting her up. I ran forward and punched in the nose, which instantly knocked her out. Everyone went silent. I walked away towards the mess hall knowing I just caused a lot of trouble for myself.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been a few weeks since the fight with Clarisse. I became good friends with Annabeth and Percy. Today they invited me to go to an amusement park with them and 2 friends of theirs. We were in the car now driving there.

"THALIA! Slow down!" Yelled Percy. We were speeding down the highway at 120 mph. Thalia was furiously weaving in and out of traffic mumbling to her self.

"Nico…thinks he's so cool summoning the dead…has no idea…kill him." She spoke to her self

"She quit the hunters to date him and he is depressed again so…" Annabeth said sadly. Thalia did a 90 degree turn into a parking lot and jumped out of the car. I quickly followed.

"Nico, run!" Percy called the Goth looking kid looked up to see Thalia charging him with a murderous glare.

Annabeth's POV:

Poor Stephanie, she looks really uncomfortable here with all the people. And poor Nico I think his face is permanently stuck like that.

"Hey, Annabeth lets go on that one." Percy said to me pointing up to the biggest coaster in the place. Thalia looked up and got pale, Nico looked at Thalia and tried to comfort her. And Stephanie got an evil smile on her face, eager to get in any fast moving vehicle other than a car. We waited in line for 2 hrs Thalia agreed to come but she was shaking. We got in the seats and I sat next to Percy, Thalia next to Nico, and Stephanie sat alone in the front. The ride started and I heard Stephanie whisper.

"What?" I said back

Stephanie's POV:

"We have company. Tell everyone else." I hissed I didn't want it to hear me.

"How do you know?" She hissed back

"I-I can smell it." I can smell monsters sometimes, thanks to the whole animal shifter thing.

"Ok, I'll warn them." She concluded. We we're almost to the top when I heard a scream. I got out of the restraints and stood up. Annabeth was struggling with her restrain along with Percy. Thalia had her eyes closed and Nico was telling her something.

"Oh, some tasty demigods wonderful." An espinosa grinned evilly. The ride stopped to let people off, but started just as quickly. Annabeth, Percy, Thalia and Nico where still in their seats. The monster attacked but I jumped over her and landed on the head rest of a seat. The coaster came to the big drop, hung there for a minuet and fell down. I ran forward knowing I could just turn in to a bird and fly back on if I fell. I knew this espinosa from somewhere, I just couldn't figure out from where.

"You remember me don't you? I took you away from your mother, the Goddess. And I gave you to your dad, who was by the way was delicious." She laughed. I charged her and she tried to side step, but I grabbed her throat and threw her in front of me. I hacked away at her armor till she disappeared in a shower of golden dust.

"Stephanie, the loop!" Percy yelled. I looked up to see the last part of the coaster, the massive loop. I jumped off, turned in to a bird and flew out of the park to the car. They showed up awhile later with Annabeth talking about which goddess is my mom.

"I have no idea none of them fit, Athena does a little I guess but not completely." She rambles as we get in the car. "The shape-shifting thing completely throws me off."


	4. Chapter 4

"Stephanie…your….your godly parent is…Artimis." Annabeth said amazed as a silver moon appeared over my head as I sacrificed some of my meal for the gods. Out of no where in a poof of smoke a lady appeared. She looked a little like me only more godly.

"Stephanie? How did you end up here and not in the hunters? Why didn't you join us?" The very angry goddess said

"I'm sorry? I didn't know what was going on." I said

"Lady Artimis, good to see you, glad you claimed young Stephanie here." Chiron said

"Good to see you too Chiron. But I came here to see if Stephanie would like to join the hunt?" My mom said as she smiled

"Hunt what? Monsters, animals?" I asked

"Both"

"Umm…sorry but I won't hunt the animals…it would be a little weird for me."

"Why my…dear?" She faltered, she was going to say 'my mistake' I just knew it.

"Well…I can sort of change-into-diffrent-types-of-animals." I said really fast

"WHAT? How can you be that powerful." She yelled so loud a bunch of birds flew away from the woods.

"Curse that son of Athena…" she stopped

"Wait my dad was a son of Athena? So I might be 75% Olympian?" I said stunned. Most of the mess hall left. Another poof of smoke an Athena appeared.

"Why are you cursing my deceased son, Artimis?" Athena said calmly

"She" Artimis said pointing at me "is mine and Fredric's daughter!"

"You have a daughter, and my deceased son is the father? This is a problem. Does she exhibit any overly average godly abilities?" Athena asked

"She can turn in to different types of animals." Artimis said through gritted teeth

"Oh, my…just mammals or other types as well?"

"All but fish ma'am and horses, due to a curse Poseidon gave me."

"POSIDEN CURSED YOU!" Artimis screeched. Another puff of smoke and Poseidon was there.

"Lady Athena, Lady Artimis." he greeted them

"You cursed my daughter! Why?" Artimis asked. I was standing in front of them it was like watching a tennis game, back and forth.

"She turned in to a fish in my territory so it took away that power and horses too. I also made it so every shark near her will try to attack her." He said casually. I hate sharks, can't stand them, all teeth and ugh.

"Well Zeus doesn't take away her ability to turn in to a bird every time she flies." Artimis argued. Two more puffs of smoke appeared, one with Zeus and the other Apollo.

"Sister you finally had a kid congrats! I feel a haiku coming!" Apollo said happily

"My sister had a daughter

She glaring now

Now she is having a cow!" He recited

"I don't curse her because she isn't one of yours or Hades." Zeus said to Poseidon. Two more puffs of smoke popped up and Aphrodite and Ares where here. Almost the entire Olympian counsel was here.

"Oh, Artimis I can't believe you hade a kid I just had to see this for myself." Aphrodite cried

"Humph this shrimp knocked out my daughter with one punch huh? Clarisse must have faked so she could surprise attack her." He mumbled. After that I couldn't understand any more. All the gods came here to argue about me? Artimis was yelling at Posidon. Aphrodite, Apollo, and Ares where sizing me up according to their own tastes. Zeus and Athena where doing the smartest thing of all of them, finding out what to do with me. After a few hours of fighting, Athena came over to me.

"Stephanie, you are to stay in Artimis' cabin. We will tell Chiron to tell you what your future is in the morning." She said seriously, and then returned disusing things with Zeus. I was still in shock so Annabeth had to drag me out of the mess hall.

"Steph, are you ok?" she said looking concerned

"I don't know, I think so…"

"Ok." She said unconvinced. We walked in silence towards the cabins. I got my stuff and went in to the Artimis cabin to be met by a bunch of bows aimed at me.

"Stop this is not your cabin." A girl said

"According to Zeus, Athena and Artimis it is." I replied

"It can't be liar."

"It is…Sorry." I said closing the door as they lowered their weapons.

"You joined the hunters?" Another girl asked

"No" I said and they raised their weapons at me again

"Fine I'll just sleep in the woods like I used to." I grumbled. I walked out the door to be met with lady Artimis herself.

"Where are you going?" She asked

"Not accepted with the hunters, I'm going to sleep in the woods." I replied glumly as she burst in the room. I heard some complaining and whining, but then they finally let me in to sleep. When I woke up I was alone. I got dressed and ran to the big house.

"Stephanie, good morning. Did you want to hear what the gods came up with about you?" Chiron greeted warmly

"Yes, sir"

"They will let you live if you do this quest."


	5. Chapter 5

"What, just a quest? No bizarre punishment?" I said surprised

"Well…we don't have a quest you need to do yet so…" Chiron replied

"Ok, tell me when you have one."

It's now winter

"Stephanie! Chiron has something to tell you! He's in the big house." Isabella from the Iris cabin said to me as she ran by. I said thanks and sprinted to the big house.

"Chiron is it about my quest?" I said as soon as I saw him.

"Yes…Rachel has disappeared."

"The oracle? How, isn't she in a finishing school?"

"Yes, we sent a satyr with her, who has also disappeared." He said. Just then Percy burst in to the room.

"I was kicked out of school again!" He yelled

"And he got me kicked out too." Annabeth said coming in and glaring at Percy.

"Uhh…did we interrupt something?" Percy said

"Yes, Chiron was telling me about my quest, you guys want to come?" I said

"Sure did you get the prophecy?" Annabeth replied

"We can't"

"Why?" Percy said worried

"Rachel is missing…"

"WHAT?!" Percy screamed "How what happened? How do we find her?"

"She's in the north, on some ski slope, I know that much." Chiron understood "You will leave no-"

"YOU ARE SO DEAD NICO!" I heard a familiar voice yell, just as Nico ran in to the room and hid behind Chiron. A very muddy Thalia stormed in; literally some lightning was shooting out of mini clouds over her head.

"He left some of his disgusting goo filled ditches in the woods." She explained

"Ok…I have a quest do you two want to come?" I said trying to stifle a laugh. After Thalia washed off and beat up Nico they both said they would

"You'll leave immediately." Chiron said

We all left to our various cabins and packed.


	6. Chapter 6

Argus drove us to the closest ski slope and drove back. It took three hours of car sickness and barf bags.

"Well we're here." Thalia said

"Yep…" Nico sighed

"Anyone here knows how to ski or snowboard?" I asked still groggy from the drive.

"Yeah why?" They all said in unison

"Who ski's?" I ask. Nico raised his hand.

"Great! I'll be right back stay here." I said as I ran to the nearest ski store. I turned in to a mouse and slipped inside. Then I turned back in to a human. I took a pair of skis and poles, ski boots and three snow boards and three pairs of snowboard boots. I usually don't steal but I promised myself I would return them. I got back to the group with my steal.

"Where did you get those?" Annabeth said

"Don't worry I'll return them." I said

Annabeth's POV:

We were all geared up and ready to start the search. We got on the chair lift which freaked Thalia out, and waited to get to the top. Stephanie looked worried.

"Are you ok?" I asked

"Umm…yeah…I'm fine. It's just I was thinking about my adopted family." She said absent mindedly. We finally got to the top. We rode a little ways down before a monster came out of no where hit Stephanie with the force of a train. We all followed the monster until we found Stephanie in a bloody and dusty mess in the snow.

"Wh-what happened? What was that?" Nico stammered

"I don't know lets get Stephanie out of here." Thalia replied. We gave Stephanie some ambrosia, and she woke up.

"What happened?" She whispered

"You were attacked we need some where to hide." I said she was still losing a lot of blood.

"My old cabin is a little down hill from here, follow me." She reached for her snowboard and sat on it. Her side had a huge gash in it; she winced as she moved on the board. She pushed her self down the hill and we followed.

We came to a little log cabin in the middle of the woods. Stephanie rolled off the board and walked inside. Once we got in she collapsed on the floor. We closed the door and locked its many locks. Thalia was feeding Stephanie ambrosia and Nico and Percy was trying to read a note they found on the wall.

"Thex thah ma to yau partenc hoose, fho gricle delfu?" Percy read

"Thah tuuh me ko xow qarents kouse, tho qrcal bemfi?" Nico tried to read

"Give me that!" Stephanie now fully awake said "They took me to your parent's house, the oracle Delphi." Stephanie paled "They live in Cape Cod. 54, Shark Street, Fish Ville. We have to leave as soon as possible." She got up unlocked the door and walked outside, kind of limping from the other long bloody gash on her leg.

"Oh no you don't" I said running after her "Your too hurt to set out again."

"I can walk can't I? I can go." She said giving me a glare that said that you-better-let-me-go-or-I'll-kill-you-if-I-have-to.


	7. Chapter 7

Stephanie's POV:

"We made it." I said unhappily. It's not that I didn't like my adopted parents, just their obsessions. I ran the bell of the big house. Sharon my 'mom' opened the door.

"Stephanie! Your home! And you brought friends! Great come in!" She said cheerily. I walked in ready for…them. There they where the two huge great white shark models right in front of the door. It took all my strength not to run away.

"Ummm…th-these are my friends, P-Percy, Annabeth, Th-thalia, and N-N-Nico." I stammered unable to take my eyes off the things.

"Nice to meet you." They all said.

"We n-need a place t-to stay, temporarily." I tore my self away from their staring eyes and faced Sharon.

"Of course sweetie, you can stay in the basement. We just remodeled it." Uh-oh their basement used to be modeled like a forest, I loved it. Now they changed it to fit their shark obsession, wonderful. Sharon led us down stairs. It was worse than I imagined. Huge prehistoric shark jaws hung everywhere. They even put a huge tank down here with the horrid creatures swimming around in it.

"It's great!" I heard Percy the son of the sea god sigh. Sharon said dinner would be ready in about an hour and left.

"Well, isn't this great…" Nico said disappointed that it wasn't dark. I sat down on a bed that was put down there and closed my eyes. Percy was running around looking at all the shark stuff. I heard foot steps walk over.

"Steph…are you ok?" I heard Annabeth say

"Sure." I said my voice wavered though. Suddenly I heard a scream. I opened my eyes to see Annabeth standing on a bed with her hands over her eyes. I saw the smallest spider I've ever seen on the floor in front of her. I let it crawl on my hand and let it outside. Annabeth sat down again shuddering.

"That thing was huge!" she exclaimed

"Sure" I said closing my eyes again to block out the shakiness.

"Are you sure you're ok?" She inquired. I was saved from answering that by Mike my adopted father calling that dinner was ready. I ran up stairs away from the basement only to be met in the thin hall by my adopted sister, Hillary. Another obsession by my adopted parents.

"Oh? Well if it isn't the scaredy-cat Stephanie." She laughed. Then Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico came up.

"Wow, you have friends? Just as stupid as you are, probably." She was taunting me. Like she was trying to get me to fight her.

"What are you trying to prove Hillary?" I said coldly, suddenly I got a whiff of something it wasn't a monster, it was a demigod. Oh no.

Hillary ran to her room getting something. It was mascara, but when she opened it up a sword appeared. She began waving it around, taunting me.

"Ha ha, I can so be-"then she stopped. I turned to see my mom standing there with a necklace in her hand. It had two charms on it. One had two swords crossed on it; the other was a bow and arrow.

"These are made from moon silver; they will always be with you." She said handing them to me. I turned as she changed in to her true form. I put the necklace on and rubbed the swords charm. It changed into two long thin swords. Hillary stood there dumb founded. Then she stood up straighter, even though I was about five inches taller than her.

"Well I'm still better I'm a daughter of Aphrodite!" She yelled running at me. I dodged her easily. She recovered and charged. This time I jumped off the side of the wall and landed behind her. I pushed her down and unarmed her. I put one sword to her neck the other by my ear, ready to strike.

"Give up?"

"For now" She said unable to grasp the concept that I beat her. I let her up and she walked up stairs. I tapped the swords to the necklace and they changed back in to the charm. Turned around to walk up stairs and they were all looking at me.

"What?" I said. They all shrugged and walked up stairs. I was met with more sharks once I got up stairs, I love sharks…not. I ate dinner in silence, but I did notice Hillary looking at Nico and Percy. Annabeth and Thalia will be mad.


	8. Chapter 8

"Stephanie look out!" I heard someone yell. I turned to see a giant sprinting towards me.

"Start driving!" I yelled. They agreed starting the van and flooring it. I changed into the fastest animal I could think of at the time, which was a wolf and chased the van. I jumped and changed in midair while pulling out my daggers and landed on top of the car, stabbing the roof to stay on. The giant was bigger now and gaining on us. I stood up placing my feet in front of the handles to stay on. I rubbed my bow and arrow charm and a bow appears but no arrow. I pull back the string and an arrow appears. I aim at the giant and let go, the arrow flies fast and hits the giant in the chest. He bellowed and turned to dust. Let me explain what just happened at my adopted parent's house. I found out my adopted sister, Hillary, is a daughter of Aphrodite. She found a note left by Rachel and wouldn't let us have it unless we let her come with us. She made us late by packing huge bags filled with all her girlieness.

"Stephanie get in the car, now!" Thalia screamed as she slid open the door. I put back my daggers and swung in. I closed the door and sat in the back of the van as far away from Hillary. Percy was driving according to the directions that where left.

"Nico? Who's your godly parent?" Hillary said batting her eyelashes.

"Uhhh…Hades…" Nico said inching away from Hillary. Thalia began to glare at Hillary, who didn't notice.

"So, you can summon the dead and stuff?" She said moving closer

"Sometimes…" Nico said getting up and sitting next to Thalia.

"That's so cool maybe you could show me sometime." She said

"Maybe I'll throw you out of the car on the highway." Thalia threatened

"I'm not afraid of you." Hillary said. And with that Thalia jumped up and attacked Hillary. I didn't stop her neither did Nico. We just sat there watching Thalia beat the Hades out of Hillary. Finally, when Hillary was unconscious on the floor, did Thalia stop. She went and sat back down with Nico. They started off whispering to each other and ended up with them making out. I felt uncomfortable so I went up front with Percy and Annabeth.

"I told you we should have taken a right instead of a left." Annabeth argued

"Well, sorry for being dyslexic!" Percy replied

"Umm…why didn't you just ask me to read? I'm not that dyslexic." I said "Oh, yeah…don't go in the back. Hillary is unconscious and Thalia and Nico are…well…"

"Oh." They said in unison knowing what I meant. I read the directions to Percy and he followed them. Finally we heard a scream from the back, Hillary's awake. She scrambled to the front and sat on the driver, Percy. That set Annabeth off. Annabeth grabbed Hillary by the arm and dragged her off of the driving Percy. While this was happening Percy lost control of the van and we hit a tree.

"Well that's great! Now we have to walk there." I said a little peeved. Hillary always made every girl mad, weather stealing soon to be boyfriends or breaking that boys heart so he gets himself killed, not that I would know.


	9. Chapter 9

Now this quest has gone from bad to worse in the past 30 minuets that night. The only good thing was since the van broke down we have been walking and camping. But Hillary found out where we are going and asked to pick up her boyfriend on the way. And is I'm suddenly cornered and is being asked all these questions about my past.

"So why don't you tell us your story? Before you were brought to camp, that is." Thalia asked.

"I knew this was coming eventually." I sighed. "I was orphaned at three and stayed at many foster homes, I ran away from all of them. Three years ago the shark people adopted me; they understood that I couldn't live there so they let me go. I still went to school in that town though because of…"

"Of what or who?" Annabeth said strangely interested

"Greg…he was my best friend. We both knew we were…different. Life was great…hunting and fighting monsters…until _she _came." I half-growled the word she in disgust.

"Wait, who's she? Hillary?" Annabeth asked

"Yes, Hillary. Greg was going to ask me…something, when she swept by and…kissed him, while using some of her Aphrodite magic. Anyways, he fell in love with her, and asked her out." I stopped because I didn't want to say what was left.

"Oh! You like him don't you! That's why you don't want to get Hillary's boyfriend, cause its Greg!" Thalia exclaimed

"NO!" I yelled at her"…and Greg…isn't Hillary's boyfriend…any more." I whispered the last part.

"Then wait this doesn't make since." Annabeth said clearly confused

"TELL US THE REST OF THE STORY NOW!!!" Thalia screamed

"Ok…I will. There is one thing you need to know though. Whenever Hillary breaks up with someone they die in some way or another." I said unhappily. "So, she broke up with him, and things went back to normal. Except he got extremely depressed, he got sloppy and almost got killed on many occasions, luckily I was always there to save him. But one day I way late, a Minotaur was fighting him. He was unarmed, and before I could get over there the monster hit him and sent him flying into a tree…" I stopped again because I noticed tears falling down my cheeks.

"So?" Thalia said not seeing why I was crying like a baby.

"He was killed Thalia do I have to spell it out for you…" I snapped

"Oh! Sorry I didn't know…" She noticed the tears and probably thought I was a cry baby now…great.

"Well, first I went to him to see if he was ok…he was all ready dead…then I scared the Minotaur in to wetting its self…" I was grimacing from the memory

"Wait you made the Minotaur wet himself?!" Thalia burst out laughing. I shot her the glare that made the Minotaur wet himself. She stopped laughing. Annabeth just stared at me.

"Anyways, I killed the Minotaur and told Greg's mom what happened. She didn't really care which was sad. I then lived in the woods where you guys found me…" I finished my story. Suddenly Hillary barged in.

"Are you telling that story about my ex Greg?" She laughed. She is really dead this time. I jumped up and tackled her pulling out my dagger. She screamed and tried to escape.

"Don't you ever talk about him." I growled at her. I was about to threaten to throw her in to Tartarus when Annabeth and Thalia pulled me off of her. They held me there for a minuet, and then let me go thinking I was calm. Once they did I turned to leave.

"Three words…Anger Manage-ment." Hillary sneered. I spun around fast and puncher her in the eye.

"Look what you did! Now I'll have a black eye for my boy friend!" Hillary shrieked.


End file.
